


making the most of so little time

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aggressive Soren, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting harder and harder to find time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making the most of so little time

With Beignon breathing down their necks and everything that came with it, they rarely had time to so much as eat breakfast together. Up with the sun, training and strategizing, organizing their gear, keeping track of their funds, and battles. Endless battles.

Despite Soren knowing as well as he did that the war effort needed to come first, Ike couldn't help feeling bad not having any time to spend with him. They'd been lovers since near the end of the last war, but this was the first time they'd ever been _this_ swamped. Even traveling from place to place surrounded by the others, they'd always managed to have their alone time.

So Ike wasn't the least bit surprised to be dragged into the barracks by Soren just moments after the most recent battle, pushed up against the wall, kissed as though they hadn't in centuries. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, tugging at his robes.

"No time," Soren murmured between kisses, and suddenly Ike felt Soren's groin press against his.

"Ah..." He responded with a shift of his hips, letting Soren feel how hard he was. "Mm, this could work..." Even in the past they'd always been able to use their hands or mouths, but feeling Soren's cock rubbing against his through layers of fabric, the teasing warmth was more than enough for him after having gone so long without. "Mm, Soren..."

" _Ike,_ " Soren breathed, kissing him again, his grip on Ike's shoulders tightening. Sweaty, desperate, needing every precious second of this knowing they could be called to an emergency council anytime soon. "Ike, _Ike...!_ " Gods, his name had never sounded so good on someone else's lips. He ground his hips harder against his lover's, eliciting such a wail that Soren had to bury his face in his shoulder. _Harder, faster, closer...!_

When they came, it felt like his whole body had burst into flame, his head spinning with weeks worth of suppressed need and longing. Soren sank against him, shuddering, gasping, his eyes wild with feeling.

"Ike," he whispered, "I don't ever want to go that long again." Ike held him closer, smoothing his ponytail.

"Neither do I."

They managed to get themselves cleaned up and presentable by the time Ranulf came to find them. Thankfully, it was just to call them to dinner.

"Good, I'm starving. Such wild sex works up an appetite," Ike whispered. Soren smiled wryly.

"And so does training, fighting, war meetings, breathing..." Ike chuckled, giving Soren's ponytail an affectionate tug.

"Pretty much."


End file.
